


Assassin's girls night

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins girls hanging with Kassandra, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, girls night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Kassandra,aya, and teh rest of the pack our going out on a night in the dance   floor trying  bring what they bring from the cultures.





	1. Good Girls,Great Nights

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXEQ_DY-5Co

The grils walk in their rooms in their own houses.getting ready to arm up,cut loose and have fun.

 

Aya wore belly pierce putting on jeans after putting on a gray colored long sleeve shirt with a dark blue jacket with a black assassin hood,wore black and purple make up.

Aveline, wore a pirate blue jeans and ivory shirt showing her cleavage,has her hear curly and swirls, drinking some of her coffee from her downstairs coffee shop and grins. 

 

Evie wore some London panties and black leather pants and a red t shirt and a leather jacket, looking sleek and sexy even her gloves and biker boots.kisses her lover lucy before leaving to get on her motorcycle and feels her cortch shaking from the start of her motor cycle and lets some Cum out of her pants and puts her helmet on and drives off

 

Shao jun wears her and black cheetah print bra black jeans and black jacket,since this part allows women to walk in with their bras,uses two sticks to tie her hair to make buns

"Lyndia wore a UK flag t shirt with green cargo pants. grabs her blades and hook them on her arms, grabs her green jacket with her hood,

 

And Kassandra sporting a golden belly ring wearing blue jeans fixing her hair and slowly putting on a white undershirt and then a Red shirt that covers every thing but her belly,she calls her firends to get ready as kassandra gets in her car for some fun she picks up everyone except evie who was on her motorcycle ride with them evie and kassandra talked in there communicators as the laughs.

 

"Eh aya, when i was in india with my old lover Henry, I've seen some of the belly dancing in india,how about you and me have shimmy challenge." evie said smiling and hearing aya chuckling.

 

"Sure evie." aya said smiling others were laughing.

"I want in too,"Kassandra said chuckling"I can show you two some tsifteteli,Greece belly dancing,loser has to pay for the drinks."

All the women laugh as they went to a womens bar.


	2. Evie's bollywood dance

The girls sway their hips,the rest of the women went to their bar, but kassandra flirts with one of her wives Xenia,who was a bouncer

"How is my sweet big sexy lady doing?"kassandra said as Xenia blushes. 

"Its good to see you my west wind,i hope you and your pretty friends find your time here exotic." Xenia said kissing her lover,and if i find some women for us and the grils to have fun with."

 

"Oh i want you to find the best kinds."Kassandra said as she gets ready for some fun,"Oh and me and the girls are having a challenge who bust the best moves wins and the loser outs the drinks on her tab."Kassandra said.

"I want to see that,hope my girls dont need back up in the front so i can see you sweat." Xenia said calmly with a smile. and kassandra kisses her wife and moves to the face floor as women flirt with kassandra,and aya,

women took an attraction to greece and Egyptian women here, evie, got a attention from the women from being a hot british biker.

"Alllllright lets all get this party started and this contest started!"evie said proudly.she turn on some Bollywood belly dancing music on and pulls a bit of her red shirt up and ties it under the collar and to a knot showing her belly, she showed a belly ring.

"Lets do my favorite thing in dancing, warming up."evie said shimmying her hips and bouncing, and bounching her legs and her pelvis side to side. and getting her sholders going with her legs and hips.she claps her hands and bouncing her shoulders as she smirks at kassandra and aya who were chewing gum, and evie stop and slowly popping her hips, kassandra and aya knew whats next.

 

"Ou"evie said

 

"Ahhhhhhh." kassandra and aya said calmly

 

"Ou."   
"Ahhhhhh."  
"Ou"  
"ahhhhhh"  
"Ou."  
"Ahhhhhh"  
"Ouuuuuu?"  
"Ahhhhhh"  
"Ouuuuuuu?"  
"Ahhhhhhh"  
"OUuuuuuu?"  
"ahhhhhhhh"  
"Ouuuuuuu"  
"Ahhhhhhh"  
"Ouuuuuuu"  
"Ahhhhhhh"  
"Ouuuuuuu"  
"Ahhhhhhh"

 

Kassandra,aya and evie makes noises as the stretch out their faces.and flubber their lips as they start to giggle. and evie begins to cut loose and showing some shimmy shakes and a few figure eights,she stands on her toes giggling and shakes her hips and rolling her belly slowly and grins at her friends and ,she twirls her head around and around as she shimmies letting the excitement come out, and hops side to side wiggling her body as sweat drips.

sways her hips and sways her hands,performs chest lifts claps to the beat of the song


End file.
